


Always and Forever

by The_Consulting_Angel



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-20
Updated: 2015-02-20
Packaged: 2018-03-14 00:19:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3401486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Consulting_Angel/pseuds/The_Consulting_Angel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His voice bitter. "Come to gloat love? Want to see me mourn my brother! Is that why your here sweetheart?"<br/> "No, I've come to help"<br/> Klaroline One-shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always and Forever

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, so this is a lengthy one shot i wrote about a year back and thought i would share it with you all. Hope you enjoy it.   
> There is probably a shit ton of spelling mistakes, sorry.

Seven years and eleven months.

That's how long it took for her whole world to change.

* * *

One year for her to reject him, for her to run away from her feelings and plan his destruction at any chance she got.

Believe it or not most of the time she didn't want to be apart of her friends ridiculous plans but she did because she was loyal and cared too much.

* * *

One look for all her walls to crumble. That one pained,desperate look that was latched to his face and right there and then when he was trapped in the confinement of the Gilbert living room, tears rimming his eyes and hands clenched, in that one glimpse of his humanity she decided she wanted him, she wanted to know him but mostly she wanted to save him. She wanted to see more than just a glimpse of his humanity.

_His voice bitter._

_"Come to gloat love? Want to see me mourn my brother! Is that why your here sweetheart?"_

_"No, I've come to help"_

* * *

One month for her to fall for him, and she fell hard. He ravished her at every chance he got but she didn't care for the gifts, no she cared for the loving glances and the adoration he would show her. She loved how he protected her and made her feel safe.

She loved him.

_Arms wrapped around his neck while his were around her waist. Bodies pressed together with her head on his shoulder and his breath on her ear._

_They swayed to the music, in the middle of his ballroom. His siblings had left them alone to join their night. She pulled back slightly and stared into his ocean orbs. Every ounce of her feelings towards him surfaced and with slow movements she cupped his face and spoke the most honest words she had ever spoken._

_"I love you Nik"_

_Slight widen of eyes and small tense of his hand._

_Disbelief written on his handsome face as he searched hers for any sigh of dishonesty._

_The cute dimples that appeared when he realized she was speaking the truth and the smile that lit up his face._

_His husky voice and slight breathlessness._

_"I love you too Care"_

* * *

Two months for her to become best friends with Bekah. For her to be accepted and cared for by all the Mikaelson siblings. For Rebekah and her to bond over never having a sister.

_"Come on Care, we're going to be late!"_

_"Bekah seriously how can we be late to go shopping?"_

_"Well if we get there really late, we won't have as long to shop plus I need to find the perfect dress for prom" (That's what we call it in England, I don't know what its called in America)_

_"You'll look perfect in anything"_

_"Still, we have to look the best plus we want Nik's eyes to pop out of his bloody big head"_

_"Fine,fine. Come on Beks"_

_"Now who's being pushy?"_

_They left the house giggling like hyper school girls._

For Kol and her to be impulsive and reckless, like the time Kol woke her up at 3am to go bungee jumping. Or for her trying to get him to understand women more.

_They where at the grill, standing with their backs against the bar and bourbon in their hands. She takes a sip and instantly spits it out, coughing._

_"Too strong for you darling?"_

_"Fuck you Kol"_

_"But sweetheart i thought that was my dear older brothers job, is he not satisfying you Angel?"_

_"Head out of the gutter Kol! Now look at that girl over there, how are you going to 'charm her'?"_

_He looked towards the brunette that was sat on her own, looking miserable._

_"I approach her, smile. Tell her i want her then she swoons and then i get laid"_

_"KOL!"_

_A slow smirk, a faked innocent look and sickly sweet voice._

_"What?"_

_"Urgg. You know what. Go talk to her, ask if she's okay and get to know her, get her number and tell her you will defiantly call. Then tomorrow you will call her and set up a date"_

_"So i don't get laid?"_

_She couldn't help the burst of laughter that erupted from her lips at the disappointed look on his face and the pout that made him look like the nineteen year old he truly was._

For Elijah and her to actually talk and bond. For him to be the big brother she never had. For her to help him slowly piece his family back together.

_She slammed the front door of the Mikaelson mansion shut and slid down it until she was sat on the cold floor, hugging her knees to her chest. She didn't stop the violent sob that burst from her chest, she didn't stop the gush of tears that she had been holding in all day._

**I'm sorry Miss Forbes we have bad news.**

**We tried everything we could.**

**Sorry for your loss.**

_Dead. Her mother was dead._

_She wanted to curl up in bed with Klaus while he runs his fingers through her hair while whispering soothing words in his beautiful accent. But Klaus wasn't here. He was on business trying to find a witch to stop Ester which left her alone to wallow in her sorrow._

_"Caroline?"_

_The calm voice of the eldest Mikaelson broke her thoughts of her aching heart. She tried to speak with her usual confidence but all that came out was a very broken and vulnerable croak._

_"She's gone Lijah. She's gone"_

_Elijah moved towards her and lifted her in his arms and placed her on the couch. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders and she cried on his shoulder._

_"I didn't get to say goodbye and I-I didn't get to tell her i loved her"_

_"She knew you loved her Caroline and she would be extremely proud of the young woman you have become. We're all here to help you through this and when ever you need to talk Caroline i am here. You are family now"_

_"You're the best big brother ever Lijah"_

_"Thank you Caroline"_

* * *

Nine months for the constant arguing, bitching and glares from her so called 'friends' to her before she finally snapped.

_All of the family where there, stood in the woods facing Elena,Damon,Bonnie,Tyler and Stefan. She could see Klaus losing control on his anger and frankly so was she. She snapped her head up when she heard a certain part of Elena's rant._

_"..Sleeping with someone who has hurt me.."_

_"Of course this is about you Elena. Everything has to be about you. Nik has killed people, I know that and i've got past it but how can you judge me when you're fucking Damon when he's killed how many people just over the past two years and what about me?_

_When he compelled me and used me? When he fucked me an compelled me to like it. He bite and abused me. I was a blood bag and sex toy to your boyfriend but that's okay isn't it Elena? because it's not about you. Stefan you're one of my closest friends but Elena you dated him and he was the Rippah in the twenties. So tell me Elena, how can you judge anyone?"_

_"He killed Jenna"_

_"You killed Connor"_

_She turned from all of them and faced her family, looking each one of them in the eye, leaving Klaus to last._

_"Can we leave Nik?"_

_"Of course sweetheart, lets go home"_

_"No Nik"_

_She met her families eyes again._

_"Can we leave Mystic Falls?"_

_She saw Rebekah's eyes light up and Elijah nod in that wise understanding way. She saw a cheeky smirk creep onto Kol's face and finally she saw Klaus look at her with so much love in his eyes that she felt tears spring to her eyes._

* * *

Two years when she felt her heart swell with so much love she thought it would burst.

_Rome 2015_

_The family wasn't around, it was just Klaus and her. She had been in their room when she fell asleep. Klaus had suddenly needed to sort out some business or whatever, so that left her alone._

_She was awoken by the loud beep of her phone. She groped around until she found it hiding under the pillow. She went to look at the message but got distracted by the time._

_19:30_

_Half seven. She slept most of the day away. She checked the message which turned out to be from Klaus._

Oh now you want to talk

**_Look in the closet sweetheart._ **

**_Love Nik xx_ **

_She stumbled to the closet with half lidded eyes and bed hair. She all but fell into the door before she managed to open it. Her eyes were instantly draw down to the black and gold designer box, she pulled it out and settled in ton the bed._

_Moved._

_Breathless._

_Lay in the glamorous box was a beautiful midnight blue dress. She gently lifted it out of the box and admired it._

_More writing on the base of the box._

**_Hope you like it love._ **

**_Now look under the bed._ **

**_Love Nik._ **

_She laughed at the note, loving the notion that playful Nik was out. Se bent to look under the bed and of course a smaller box was there. She pulled it out and opened it._

_There lay a pair of black heels with a delicate flower on the side that was rimmed with the same beautiful blue which traveled down the heels._

_Overwhelmed._

_He'd put so much thought and energy into just her._

_Another note_

_**I love you darling** _

**_Check the dressing table_ **

**_Love Nik._ **

_Tears welled in her eyes, threatening to spill over. She made over to the dressing table and opened the large velvet box which contained a gorgeous white and blue diamond pendent. She then opened the smaller velvet box and gasped at the matching tear drop earrings. He must have spent a fortune, all for her. What did she ever do to find a man so caring._

_Passionate._

_She gazed at herself in the mirror._

_How he managed to make her look like a princess she will never know but as she stood there in a dress worthy of a princess she felt powerful and beautiful._

_The dress had a sweetheart cut neckline but had one strap which was twisted into a delicate flower design. The neck and waist was decorated with white diamonds. The dress clung to her body emphasizing her curves. The front of the dress fell mid-thigh while the back of the dress hung elegantly around her pale legs. The heels added height to her, showcasing her long legs. The pendent hung gracefully from her slender neck as did the earrings._ _**  
**_

_She made her way down the stairs and was greeted with the most romantic scene she had ever witnessed._

_There was rose petals scattered down the stairs and across the large room._

_The curtains were closed and there was three males playing the violins beautifully._

_The lights were dimmed and the aromatic smell of the food cooking in the kitchen made her almost drool._

_Her eyes landed on Klaus who was standing in the middle of the room._

_Standing there in his black suit, blonde curls shinning in the light, dimples showing and puppy dog eyes._

_Perfection._

_And of course he added to that perfection with his velvety accent._

_"You look ravishing love"_

_"You don't clean up to bad yourself"_

_After their lovely dinner, he pulled her up from her seat and gently tugged her on to the dance floor. He curled his arms around her waist pulling her flush against him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and rested her head on his shoulder. They swayed gently to the music. After a while, he pulled away slightly, moving his hands to cup her face._

_"I love you Caroline. I changed for you Care because I couldn't bare to lose you. I've shown kindness, forgiveness, pity. Because of you, t was all for you. I would kill and die for you, You're the light to my dark and sweetheart I wanted to do it for you. To see the pride and love in your eyes is the greatest reward a man could want. You brought out my humanity and never gave up on me. I want eternity with you Caroline not just as immortals but legally. I want you always and forever. So Caroline Forbes will you make me the happiest original hybrid in the world and become my wife?"_

_He dropped down to his knee and gripped her hands while pulling out a velvet box which contained the most beautiful blue diamond engagement ring. The delicate silver band was dominated by the large rock._

_She stared at him with so much love it hurt, silent tears dripped down her cheeks. She slowly, almost mechanically sunk to her knees facing him. She stared at him for almost a minute before launching herself at him, attaching her lips to his._

_Desperate. Caring._

_._

_All emotions filling him up as she kissed for love and friendship. She kissed him for life and kissed him for tenderness and lust._

_She kissed him as Nik the human,_

_As Klaus the Hybrid,_

_As Niklaus the young man tortured by Mikael._

_She kissed him for forever but mostly;_

_She kissed him for Yes._

_They ended up sprawled on the floor, him on his back with her draped over him. She pulled away and whispered, never breaking eye contact with him._

_"Yes"_

_"Yes?"_

_"Yes! Yes, yes. Always and forever Nik! Yes"_

_He pulled her into another searing kiss as they both relished in the thought that they will be,_

_Mr and Mrs._

_Man and Wife._

_Fiance_

* * *

One year for them to plan the wedding. For Rebekah and her to plunge into wedding plans the very next day. She didn't want a big wedding, neither did Klaus. Just family, she didn't want anyone from Mystic Falls there, all she needed was her family.

_Paris_

_Clique, yeah. But here she stood at the top of the Eiffel tower. Her arm curled around Elijah's waiting for the music to start. She wore a simple sweetheart cut dress with diamonds stitched into the neckline framing her cleavage. It clung to her top half of her body while flaring out around her legs._ _**(** _ _he wore simple white heels and had her hair in curls and pinned back with a flower ribbon woven through it that she borrowed from Bekah. She wore a electric blue diamond garter under her dress which had arrived at her hotel room this morning from Klaus_

_Something new,_

_Something borrowed,_

_Something blue._

_Rebekah wore a spaghetti strap electric blue dress which matches her garter, not like anyone other than Klaus will see. It had black band at the waist with white diamonds crossed._ _**  
**_

_The men were in immaculate, tradition black tux's with Kol and Elijah wearing baby blue ties with Klaus's darker._

_As the music started she griped Elijah's arm._

_Unbelievable._

_That she actually made it here, with her knight in Armour, sure he might have a few cracks but she loved him for it._

_Rebekah gracefully floated down the isle, taking her place as maid of honor. She tightened her grip on Elijah as they shakily made the way down the isle. Her eyes trained on his back when he came into view._

_She didn't see Kol -as his best man- slap him on the shoulder and nod to her._

_She didn't see Rebekah hop up and down with excitement or the smile that graced Elijah's face._

_Him._

_All she saw was him as he slowly turned around and met her eyes with his own angelic orbs. Neither of them looked away as she slowly descended down the isle, finally arriving, facing him._

_Cloud nine._

_That's where she was right now, everything passed in a blur as she was consumed by Klaus._

_She gave Elijah a quick peak on the cheek as he gave her over to Nik,_

_The ceremony flew by and she could not believe her happy ending was truly happening._

_She felt tears hot in her eyes as he spoke tenderly and lovingly, His vows._

_"Caroline Forbes, for over a thousand years i believed love beyond the family was a weakness. I believed my humanity had been stolen from me when i turned. I believed the only emotion that i could truly feel was rage and hate but then you came along and you never once gave up on me. You awoken something in me, something i thought had been dead along time and you made my frozen heart beat again._

_I don't deserve to have such an angel like you love me but i plan to never let you go. I love you."_

_Tears flowed freely down her face and she took a deep breath trying to compose herself._

_"Niklaus Mikaelson, I've never been special, i've never been anyone's first choice until you. You sauntered into my life as a murderous original hybrid but you shown me care and love. You saved me countless times when you could have let me die and i knew that you had humanity and i just couldn't let it go. You were supposed to be this big bad guy but you were the only person who stood by me and showed me true love. You made me feel special and opened my eyes and heart to beauty I've never known._

_I will never ever leave your side because i may have helped you Nik but you saved me."_

_She watched astonished as tears escaped from his eyes. He stood there completely vulnerable and she knew she could never leave him._

_The priest continued his part but she wasn't listening, she was to lost in the perfection of him._

_"I do" He whispered._

_Sliding a thin black wedding band which contained a row of black and white diamonds on her finger._

_"I do"_

_She slid the solid black wedding band onto his finger._

_They stared at each other for a fraction of a second before he pulled her face gently into a tender kiss._

_They walked down the isle as Mr and Mrs Mikaelson._

* * *

One year for their honeymoon, yes a year.

He showed her the world like he promised.

Rome, .

He showed her everything,

All his favorite art and music.

Every detail about himself, he showed her.

Him.

He completely opened himself up to her,

As she did for him.

* * *

And now here they are, two years later, on their anniversary.

Stefan had come to visit her six months ago and apologized, saying the drama of Elena was still on a roll.

He was over her, he truly was.

Due to their past and the love that still connected them, Bekah and Stefan got back together,

They were going strong.

Learning each other all over again.

Kol actually went on a date with the Brunette girl from the grill. They had only a short relationship but Kol has calmed, the tiniest bit but still, it was progress.

Elijah's still the calm, collected older brother but lets just say they made him loosen up a bit.

As for Nik and herself, well they were perfect.

Two years of absolute bliss and they were still perfectly happy. She would never tire of him as he would never grow bored of her.

She could never stop loving him.

Aways

and

Forever.

  


 


End file.
